ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Act IV
"Partynauseous" The song starts playing right after "Telephone" with only some dancers dancing to the music with her band and alot of lights are used for this song. Gaga comes out from the main structure (on the North American and Asian leg) or from the left side of the of the main stage in a new latex tentacled outfit to perform the song with more of her dancers. Gaga only performs the chorus of this song and then it ends rather abruptly before she begins "Paparazzi". On the first 3 shows, there are only few dancers that appear on stage and only white lights shine. During the show in Uncascille, the performance was modified. The white lights are replaced by rainbow lights and more dancers appeared on stage. Apparently there are 3 versions of Partynauseous. The first one was played through the first 3 weeks of ArtRAVE. The second one featured a modified version of the "ultra-techno" intro of the song part where the "Hands Up!" part is said many times. The third one was a super modified version of the song, which started during the show in Boston. The "Hands Up!" part and the pre-chorus are repeated two times, cutting a part of the pre-chorus and the ending fades out rather than a loud horn stop. Starting from the show in Toronto, the song featured the band, giving it a rock and roll element. 5-4-14 PARTYNAUSEOUS - artRAVE ARTPOP BallTour 003.jpg|1 5-26-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.png|2 8-13-14 Partynauseous 001.jpg|3 Fashion #Blue and white latex tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 4th - May 25th, 2014; July 9 - Aug 9, 2014) #Black latex tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 26th, 2014 - July 7, 2014) #Black and white latex tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (Aug 13th, 2014 - Present) *Headpieces by Dayne Henderson "Paparazzi" Gaga begins singing "Paparazzi". She starts the performance on the main stage (sometimes when the stage is short or no runways) or on the little extended part on the left side of the stage and makes her way along the runway as the song progresses. Gaga makes her way to the C-Stage toward the end of the song as the dancers place the "Monster Paw Chair" on the stage there and other dancers remove the tentacles from Gaga's dress, revealing a leotard. Gaga then lies across the Monster Paw chair and finishes out Paparazzi. Starting from May 6, 2014, the song is now shortened to the first two verses and choruses and transposed (by low-pitched). 5-15-14 Paparazzi artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg|1 5-22-14 Paparazzi artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg 5-4-14 Paparazzi artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg 5-4-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 5-4-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 5-26-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.png|2 5-26-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg 8-13-14 Paparazzi - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|3 10-7-14 Paparazzi artRAVE 001.jpg 9-24-14 Paparazzi artRAVE the ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 9-24-14 Paparazzi artRAVE 002.jpg 10-7-14 Paparazzi artRAVE 002.jpg Fashion #Blue tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 4th - May 25th, 2014; July 9, 2014 - August 9, 2014) #Black tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 26th, 2014 - July 7, 2014) #Black and White tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (August 13, 2014 - November 24, 2014) "Do What U Want" Gaga performs a shortened version of "Do What U Want" on the Monster Paw Chair right after she finishes "Paparazzi". After the chorus, Gaga sits on the overhang behind the c-stage and performs the song. The song is shortened removing the second verse, R. Kelly's verse, and chorus. Starting on June 28, the Monster Paw Chair is silver, and the chair is lifted on a platform during the song. Starting on May 15, the piano is played while Gaga sings an outro for the song. lady-gaga-artpop-tour-2014-1399370908-view-1.jpg|1 7-19-14 Do What U Want artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 7-21-14 Do What U Want artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-18-14 Do What U Want artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.png 5-26-14 Do What U Want - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg|2 artRave-in-Edmonton-11.jpg wrf.jpg 9-24-14 Do What U Want artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg|3 9-24-14 Do What U Want ArtRave The Artpop Ball 2.jpg 10-7-14 Do What U Want artRAVE 001.jpg 10-7-14 Do What U Want artRAVE 002.jpg 10-7-14 Do What U Want artRAVE 000001.jpg Fashion #Blue tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 4th - May 25th, 2014; July 9, 2014 - August 9, 2014) #Black tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 26th, 2014 - July 7, 2014) #Black and White tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (August 13, 2014 - November 24, 2014) "Dope" After "Do What U Want", Gaga preceeds to the piano to play "Dope". On this version of the song, the band does play at all. This song was added to the setlist on July 30, 2014. Before that, Gaga would preceed to the piano and play just "Born This Way" (Acoustic). 8-13-14 Dope artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg|2 8-13-14 Dope artRAVE the ARTPOP ball 2.jpg 9-23-14 Dope artRAVE 1.jpg 9-24-14 Dope artRAVE 1.jpg Fashion #Blue tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (July 30, 2014 - August 9, 2014) #White tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (August 13, 2014 - November 24, 2014) "You And I" After "Dope", Gaga invites the three guitarists to the piano and they perform "You And I" together. Starting on October 15, 2014, the song is performed without the second verse and chorus. At the end of the performance, Gaga gets up from the piano and lays on the runway. The song was added to the setlist on September 13, 2014. 9-24-14 You And I artRAVE 2.png|1 9-24-14 You And I artRAVE 1.jpg 9-24-14 You And I artRAVE 3.jpg 9-23-14 You And I artRAVE 1.jpg Fashion #White tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (September 13, 2014 - November 24, 2014) "Born This Way" (Acoustic) The guitarists go back to the main stage and Gaga stays at the piano after "You And I" (or "Dope" or "Do What U Want" on earlier shows) to perform the acoustic version of "Born This Way". Ocassionally, just like the piano segment from the Born This Way Ball, she brings up a fan onstage from the ARTPOP Zone. 5-4-14 Born This Way - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 article-2620405-1D959D4E00000578-308_634x478.jpg article-2620405-1D959D5500000578-124_634x664.jpg 7-21-14 Born This Way (Acoustic) artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 7-21-14 Born This Way (Acoustic) artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 002.jpg klhkwbf.jpg|2 099 (6).jpg|3 Fashion #Blue tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 4th - May 25th, 2014; July 9, 2014 - August 9, 2014) #Black tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (May 26th, 2014 - July 7, 2014) #White tentacle dress and leotard by Vex Clothing: (August 13, 2014 - November 24, 2014) Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball